Confusion
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: The sequel to 'Too Busy For Stars' TatsuHime. At school, Orihime begins to wonder just what her relationship with her best-friend Tatsuki is...on hiatus for now
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Shoujo-ai. (Which is rather strange, as I've never really read one before...)

Disclaimer: Me not own Bleach. Blah Blah Blah...Reviews...Blah Blah Blah...Flamers...Blah Blah Blah...Do I smell Pocky?  
(But I DO own the Sensei! -I couldn't remember who the teacher was, so I made my own!)

a/n This is kind of a continuation of my poem "Too Busy For Stars" (I think that's what it's called...) If you read that seperatly, or not at all, um...It's fine too. I put in the author's note that it'd be funny if someone made a series of only poetry on Fanfic, but...I got bored, and had an idea...so...yeah. I made one. So...see you at the end of the fic.  
Thanks A Bunch To:  
Farios !! (My only -as of now- Reviewer!)

-

* * *

Chapter 1: Borrowing Notes

"Orihime-chan..." the dark-haired girl sighed into her hands. _'Ugh! I can't afford to keep zoning out like this in class!'_ Jumping to attention as the bell rang, ending class, a shudder went through the young girl's body, realizing she hadn't copied down the notes for class. _'Crap!'_ The normally level-headed Tatsuki began scribbling down the notes in her chicken-scratch like handwriting.

"Tatsuki-chan? Did you say something?" the rather well-endowed orange haired Orihime asked, turning around.

"Huh? What? No..." Tatsuki said, blushing for a reason that was beyond her. Orihime eyed the girl worriedly.

"Is everything okay, Tatsuki-chan? You look kinda red..." Orihime reached out to feel the tomboy's head.

"Hai. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though, just don't worry about i--!!" Tatsuki silently screamed, as their teacher erased the notes off the board. Staring idly at the blackboard for several moments, she decided that she was royally screwed. As she began softly slamming her head against her hard, wooden desk, she began to wonder. _'Unless...'_

"HEY! Orihime-chan!" Tatsuki jumped up, nearly causing the other girl to fall to the ground. Looking down at where her friend was rubbing her throbbing backside, she bowed an embarrassed apology. The girl nodded in response, with a weak

"Hai?"

"Uh...sorry."

"S'okay," The girl said, taking Tatsuki's hand as she stood. "No harm done!" She finished with a swift thumbs up.

" 'Kay. So...I kinda drifted off for a bit...Can I please borrow your notes, Orihime-chan?" Tatsuki showed the other girl her empty notebook, pointing to where she was supposed to copy the notes down. Examining the drool marks on the page, she nodded in response. As she rumaged through her grey bag, she sat wondering.

_'What could have Tatsuki so distracted?'_ She gave a small smile as she found the notes, and handed them to Tatsuki. Turning back around to zip her bag, she mentally finished her silent monologue. _'It's not like her to skip her work...'_

"Arigatou!! I'll be really quick! I promise!" Tatsuki whispered, in what was in truth a quieted shout. The girl just smiled in turn, bowing back as Tatsuki vigorously nodded her head up and down in a quick seccesion of bows.

"It's fine. Just hurry before _Grouchy-sensei_ catches you!" Orihime puffed out her cheeks, as she thought back to earlier that week.

--

"Here you go sensei! I watered the plants for you!" The ever-energetic Orihime said in triumph, jumping in the air. As she did, the nearly-full watering can in her hand fell right on top of a seeringly angry and -soaked- teacher. The teacher held their tongue, trying not to explode at who -in his opinion- was a rather dull, none-to-bright, or rather 'naive' girl.

"Sensei! I'm so sorry! I'll get something to clean it up!!" Orihime assured the dripping wet sensei. Moving for an old dishcloth used for removing chalk on the blackboard, she ran over to the shivering teacher, and began blotting at his shirt and face. She let out a quick yelp, as she realized she was just making matters worse, the left over chalk producing a pasty substance across the teacher's favorite shirt.

"_Grargh!!_ Orihime-chan! Stop right this instant!" Her sensei yelled, fuming.

"_Gomen_! _Gomen_!" The flustered girl began bowing in apology. "But on the plus side, I guess you don't have to take a shower? Heh heh heh?" Orihime said with a shaky laugh, a nervous look on her face.

"Orihime-chan...!!" The teacher growled in response.

"Well, um...at least the flowers look better, right?" Orihime swiftly charged towards the flowers. The teacher looked to where Orihime was pointing. He just stood there in a -somewhat- suprised state, looking at the over-watered flowers, appearing near-death. "_See?_ I told you they were fine!" She continued, in a reassuring tone.

"Hey! Orihime-chan!" A girl on the other side of the class called, waving.

"Hey!" Orihime raised her hand to wave back. As she did, she accidently bumped the flowers on the window sill, sending the potted plants out the window and to their DOOM. "_Ah!_ No--!!" Orihime bent out the window, grabbing for the falling flowers. She nearly fell out the window herself, reaching out just a bit to far.

"Orihime-chan!!" Everyone in the class jumped to help the girl, grabbing her legs to pull her back up.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-_OW!!"_ Orihime yelled, slamming her eyes shut as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Orihime-chan!" Tatsuki pushed several people out of the way, grabbing her friend's legs. Flexing her strong 'tomboy' arms, she was able to lift Orihime out of the window, and pull her back to safety inside the classroom.

"Tatsuki-chan!! Arigatooooo!!" Orihime hugged her rescuer, crying into the other girl's shoulder. "I owe you one!!"

"D-Don't mention it..." Tatsuki stammered, blushing ever-so-slightly.

"No! I mean it!" Orihime yelled, squeezing her friend tighter. As she did, several guys in her class began to whistle at the two, deepening Tatsuki's blush to an obvious red.

"_Woah_! Nice one, _Muscles!"_ Several guys yelled, laughing at Tatsuki.

"Shut the HELL _UP_!!" Tatsuki broke their embrace, turning to clobber the assholes who were making fun of her.

"You _tell_ 'em, Tatsuki-chan!!" Orihime waved her hands up in the air, in support of her friend.

"Yeah, _tell us_ **TATSUKI-CHAN**!!" The guys mocked, making kissy-faces at the two girls.

"Why _you--!!"_ Tatsuki reared back, ready to snap the boy's necks if she had to.

"Hey. Guys. Give it a rest." Ichigo knocked one of the guys in the head with his textbook.

"Ichigo-kun..." Orihime looked at the boy, immedietly losing all thoughts and intrest in Tatsuki.

"Hey, Tatsuki-chan...Orihime-chan." The orange-haired boy said, nodding in her direction.

--Beyond that, Tatsuki didn't want to remember.

"Oh, Grouchy-sensei makes me so...so...so _MAD!"_ Orihime stomped her feet, acting like a little girl. "Even though I could've _DIED_, he still lectured me about the plants!!"

"Heh. You know that if Mouchii-sensei ever heard you call him that, he'd explode, right?" Tatsuki said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah..." Orihime sat atop of her desk, staring at the other girl still copying her notes. She seemed to notice an unusual glint in her eyes, a pink to her cheeks, neither of which had been there before. As she eyed the girl, she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't noticed before, and why she was noticing it now. She placed a hand on her chest, suddenly feeling the heart within begin to beat unusually fast.

She told the girl to just put her notes back in her bag when she was done with them, as she walked to join a group of her friends, heading to have lunch on the rooftop.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ She wondered to herself, feeling her face.

"Orihime-chan? Everything okay?" One of her friends asked, looking at the girl with a concered look upon her face.

"Hai...I just...feel a little strange right now..." Orihime nodded, trying to reassure her friend.

_'What is this feeling?'_

Heading off to eat, she decided to forget about it, until later that night.

-

* * *

a/n ohio, everyone. It's short, I know, but please, bear with me. I tried to finish it last night, but I was...so...tired...yawn...I just finished a standardized test...and decided I needed something to get my mind off it, which is why you have this.

Until next time!!

Please review.


	2. Notice!

Dear people who may or may not at this point still be reading my fics:

FORGIVE ME!! I have come down with _quite_ a severe case of writer's block. The doctor's say it's terminal...there is little to no hope for my mind...unless...if anyone has an idea of where this fic should go, they can tell me. Otherwise, this'll be on hiatus until I can think up an idea potent enough to rid me of this terrible disease known as writer's block...Hm...it seems to be going around this year...

Sorry for the Inconvience,  
--JJ


End file.
